


Not how it should be done

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tropes Meme [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Comment Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Not!Fic, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is actually quite a familiar situation for Gerard, because Frank often gets into the faces of assholes and Gerard is generally super supportive of that, and super proud that Frank will stand for himself and what he believes in. But... They're not usually throwing down in the middle of Frank's mom's living room, with all of his family around.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not how it should be done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemaris (annemari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



> Written for the Tropes meme over [on DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/641747.html?view=3540435&posted=1#cmt3540435). Unbeta-ed and only tangentially related to the original prompt, which was: _Frank/Gerard, pretending to be married :D_

SO. This is a Real Life!AU, and Frank and Gerard have been dating for a while, and Frank's finally invited Gerard to his mom's house for a Big Iero Family Dinner. Those dinners are kind of a big deal, and Gerard's been anxiously waiting for the day he'd been invited, but Frank wanted to wait because his family is kind of ~intense. Frank's also told Gerard about one person in particular, a cousin or second cousin or great uncle or something (Frank has SO MANY relatives, it's hard to keep track) who's a serious asshole. Thankfully, he rarely comes to the gatherings, but of course, Huge Asshole actually decided this would be the day he showed up for the family reunion again.

Anyway, the day comes, and Gerard puts on a nice clean shirt and washes his hair, and shows up with flowers for Frank's mom and everything. It's all going well for a while, and Gerard's engaged in a super interesting conversation with some of Frank's aunts about something or other, and he played with Frank's little cousins earlier, and he thinks everything is going super well! :D But suddenly, there's a big crash, and everyone shuts up and Gerard hears Frank yelling "Well this faggot just got married, so you can take your fucking caveman bigot opinions and shove them up your-"

"Frank!" Gerard calls from across the room, and he goes to stand next to Frank, who's all in Huge Asshole's face, vibrating and tense like he's about to throw a punch. And Huge Asshole is standing there all red and puffy and indignant with his stupid mouth open, and for the first time ever Gerard wishes everyone's eyes weren't on him. This is actually quite a familiar situation for Gerard, because Frank often gets into the faces of assholes and Gerard is generally super supportive of that, and super proud that Frank will stand for himself and what he believes in. But... They're not usually throwing down in the middle of Frank's mom's living room, with all of his family around.

So he takes Frank by the shoulders and tries to steer him away, all "I think maybe we should go, hm, actually Mikey just called and he needs us to pick him up..." and Frank's resisting him, and people are whispering and this is AWFUL. 

But then Linda, who was in the kitchen with her sister when it all went down, comes rushing in, all "What's going on here?" And Huge Asshole starts ranting at her about how rude her little shit of a son is, and how he'd always known Frank hadn't been raised right, look at his hair, look at his tattoos, and Linda never listened but now she's getting what was coming to her because Frank MARRIED A MAN, God almighty, what's he going to find NEXT, marrying his DOG?

And then Linda slaps him and throws him out of her house.

So... That happens, and people start filing out of the house after that, and Gerard finds himself sitting in Linda's living room, still kind of stunned.

Linda comes back into the room with some coffee, and Gerard grabs it thankfully, and tries to apologize to her but she tuts and waves it off, so he shuts up. She goes to sit next to Frank who's still seething on the couch and starts fussing with his hair and shirt, and Gerard watches Frank bat her hand away and kind of smiles despite himself, because this is exactly how he's always envisioned Frank as a teenager. Well, minus the whole Huge Family Drama thing.

"Good riddance," Linda says, when Gerard tries apologizing again. "I've been looking for an excuse never to invite that insufferable prick into my house again. He's a disgrace to this family, no wonder his wife left him. I feel bad about his poor mother, though."

Then she looks between Frank and Gerard again, and says, all 'oh by the way': "So... You boys didn't think to tell me you got married?"

"Oh god, Linda, no!" Gerard rushes to say, and Frank's head kind of snaps up and he looks at Gerard with a strange face.

"I just said that to piss him off more," Frank admits finally. "Come on, Mom, you know I'll tell you when..."

"Well, I sure hope so," Linda says, and pats Frank's head. "You know I want to be there to embarrass you!"

Then she starts getting a little teary and kissing the side of Frank's head a lot, and Frank starts casting desperate (and hilarious) glances at Gerard, and Gerard finds he's actually exhausted by all the tension and emotions, so they call it a night and go home - with their car full of all the food that Linda made and no one actually got to eat.

It's only later, when Frank and Gerard are in bed together, Gerard spooning behind Frank and nuzzling his neck sleepily, that it finally registers.

"You said 'when'," he whispers.

"Well, yeah," Frank says, like 'duh'.

Gerard thinks about it for a second. Then he says, "Okay."

"Okay?" Frank repeats, turning into Gerard's arms so they're face to face in the darkness.

"Yeah, Frankie. Okay," Gerard whispers against Frank's mouth.


End file.
